TUAOA: Naruto: A New Dawn
by Kage Bijuu
Summary: Summary: It's been a thousand years since Mariemaia Army uprising. It is the Year SC 0018, and the human race is being reintroduced to Newtypes. Rated M for violence, Mecha action and gore. NaruHina and KonoHana.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto is owned by the creator of the Naruto series. Gundam series is own by Bandai Namco.

Summary: It's been a thousand years since Mariemaia Army uprising. It is the Year SC 0018, and the human race is being reintroduced to Newtypes

TUAOA: Naruto: A New Dawn

Chapter 1: Kyuu Gundam Rising

It is the year 0018 of the Space Century. It been a thousand years since Mariemaia Army rebellion and humanity have forgotten about those events as earth bulging population move into space as they resided in Giant orbiting space colonies. People were born and raised in these colonies. They also died in them. 12 months ago a giant clusters of colonies furthest from earth proclaim themselves as the Principality of Orochi. They then begin a brutal campaign of attacks in what they say is independence but as some people know it's more than that. The Gaia Federation was formed to challenge Orochi and both side experience massive amount of casualty. They are at a stalemate.

Xxxxx

Floating through space were three 18 meter tall humanoid robots. If one were to look at them one can say they could have been the descendant of the Leo mobile suit that was in service of the OZ organization a thousand years ago. But there were a lot of differences to it. It was more of a dark green color and it had a shoulder shield and it head was different as it had a monoeye camera plus the head look more armored. It right shoulder was spiked. It was carrying a Linear Machinegun as there was an under slung grenade launcher attach to the weapon. On it back waist armor there was an odd blade like weapon. These are the OMS-06 Soldat, which is the main mobile suit of Orochi. They kept on moving through space as they had their rocket thruster backpack fired slowly as they were heading toward a massive space colony.

These massive cylinder colonies were descendant of the colony of After Colony/Mars Century Era. These perfectly imitate the earth's environment to the letter. The 3 Mobile Suits slowly a drifted towards the colony until they landed on it. They slowly made their way until they came across a large hatch way which was big enough for mobile suit as these were used by Mobile Workers to get inside as two of them went to each side of the hatch door as they bent down. They then pulled open the emergency release as the hatch way open up as the three Soldat floated inside. Colony Worker inside a space suit was confuse why the hatch open up as no Mobile Workers were out as he then saw the three Soldat as one of them raised it Linear Machinegun as it fire a single shot which hit the worker dead on as he was reduce to bloody smear as several of his body parts float around.

"You over did Justin." One of the pilots in Soldat said.

"I don't care he was a witness and he had to be silence we don't what anyone raising alarm." Justin said as his Soldat lower it machinegun down as all three of them got in as hatch way close up as the other one started to open up.

"Okay Justin you are coming with me but remember we doing recon work." the pilot of the Soldat on right of Justin's Soldat said as both of them went into the colony while the third one stay behind as they were free falling until at the last second they fire there thruster to soften their landing and not to make that much noise. Soon both of the mobile suit cockpits open up as two men wearing pilot suit as they had their helmet on as well came out of the cockpit.

"I think my helmet see a military base nearby." Justin said as he then presses something on his helmet as he got a larger image of a military base he was looking at.

"There doesn't appear to be that much people around. Wait I see a single car driving by but it doesn't look military." Justin said as he looked around until he spotted something.

"What is that?" Justin said as he looked closer as he sees several huge parts lying around and one white and blue mobile suit with two large booster engines, its head resembled a roman helmet to a degree. The shield on its left shoulder had a heat rod and on its right shoulder was a powerful High Mega Cannon.

"The White Fang is here. That mean those rumors are true they are making a mobile suit here." Justin said as he went back into his cockpit as he start up his Soldat as the monoeye glowed a bright pink.

Xxxxx

On the Military base there were several housing units for civilian as there also one mansion as well. The car went toward the mansion as it park right in the drive way as coming out of it was two girls both of them appearing to be in their teens one seemed be eighteen years old, the other fourteen, and if one where to look closely at them, they would have realized these two girls are sisters. With one of them having Indigo Hair while the other had brown hair. Both of them had pale eye except the one with Indigo hair eye color was more pale lavender. Both of these girls were wearing casual clothing as both of them were quite developed for their age. The older had E-cup size breast and the younger a C-cup. These two are Hyuga Hinata and Hyuga Hanabi. Both of them headed inside the house as they heard siren go off not that long ago signaling that a warship have enter the colony dock. And everyone has to go to shelters.

"Hinata you worry way to much what make you think the boy's still be here in the first place." Hanabi asked as she was a little bit annoyed with her sister as they had to go away from their family in there privately own shelter just to find out if boy's are doing alright.

"I mean why would they still be at our home still? They said they were going to build a robot so shouldn't we chec..." Hanabi couldn't say anymore suddenly there was an explosion as two people got thrown out of the window of the second story as both of them landed a rose bush.

"My prize winning rose bushes!" Hanabi scream in shock as she then glared at the two people that absolutely murder her rose bushes.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Sarutobi Konohamaru why the fuck did you destroyed my ROSE BUSHES!" Hanabi shouted as went and pick up one of the boy's as he was a blonde hair teenager who appears to be eighteen years old as he was tall as he was wearing orange clothes. This was Uzumaki Naruto and the person with brown hair that was Hanabi's age next to him was Sarutobi Konohamaru.

"That was completely by accident." Naruto said as he struggled in Hanabi grip as he knows she has a very strong grip.

"Hanabi-chan, can you please please put Naruto-kun down?" Hinata asked.

"Why should I sister he damaged our home yet again." Hanabi said

"Technically it was my fault, I kind of got the wires wrong and everything started to explode." Konohamaru sheepish said as Hanabi glared at him when suddenly there was the sound of explosion.

"What in the world just happen?" Hanabi said when suddenly more explosion happen as the two Soldat enter the Military Base as they started opening firing everywhere as some of their shots struck several of the shelters. One Soldat was busy shooting at the shelter while the other one was busying shooting at all the disassemble parts that were lying around which if one looked at them were actuality mobile suit parts.

"Grandfather!" Hinata shouted in fear as both she and Hanabi ran off with both Naruto and Konohamaru following right behind them. They soon came across the Hyuga privately owned shelter which was busted wide open by the bullets of the Linear Machinegun as bodies laid everywhere. Both Hinata and Hanabi ran up to one of the bodies as both of them crouch down as they looked at the broken form of their grandfather as both of the Hyuga girls were overcome with grief as they started crying. Konohamaru went to comfort Hanabi as Naruto looked at Hinata who was crying as he then looked at all the dead bodies around as all of them were Hinata relatives. He then looked at the attacking Soldat which kept on firing everyone as several military personnel and vehicles were attacking it but one can say they are doing very poorly against Soldat which started gunning them down as it fire the under slung grenade launcher as the grenade round hit a bunch of Gaia Federation officers as the explosion killed them and turn them into a unrecognizable mess. Naruto then spotted a lone mobile suit on a massive flatbed truck as it was untouched by the carnage that was being unleashed on the military base.

"I got to stop them." Naruto said as he made a beeline toward the flatbed truck as the mobile suit was carrying looked very different from a Soldat. It looked almost like a Gundam from the After Colony Era but it was very different as well. It was orange and black in color. Naruto quickly got up on the mobile suit as he press a button which open up the cockpit as he went right in.

"Okay so this is a mobile suit it must be just like piloting a mobile worker right?" Naruto said to himself as the cockpit close up as the computer monitor turn on as Naruto took notice of a name that appear on the screen.

"Kyuu Gundam?" Naruto said in confusion. He soon shoved that to the back of his head for another time, he has to stop the Soldat's.

Xxxx

Behind the remains of one of the destroyed Mobile Suits was a man with gravity defying silver hair wearing a mask over his face. This is Kakashi Hatake, the descendant of Zechs Merquise, the original White Fang. He was cursing his luck today, as he was pinned down and his Mobile Suit was a good hundred meters away, "Even if I could make it to the Tallgeese in time, they would kill me before I could get into the cockpit."

Just then he noticed the Kyuu Gundam moving, "I know Ensign Sasuke Uchiha is still on board the Liberty." His eyes widened in horror as he realized that some civilian had decided to take matters into their own hands. "If what Professor Rikudo Dias said is true, then the Tallgeese wouldn't make any difference at this point."

Xxxx

Justin noticed one of the Mobile Suits getting up, "What? I thought they were all just unassembled parts." Upon further inspection, his eyes were filled with horror as if he had just come face to face with the devil himself and in a way he is. He then screamed in absolute terror, "ITS A GUNDAM!"

Xxxx

Naruto had finally gotten the Kyuu Gundam to its feet, "now let's see what this thing has." He then ran a basic system check and saw what was equipped, "There's head and shoulder Vulcans, and two Beam Sabers, all other listed weapons are too dangerous for use inside the colony, so it's a good thing they're not here."

He then activated the crosshairs for the Vulcans and opened fire upon one of the Soldats, and ended up disabling its Main Camera.

At this moment, he felt as if something was invading his mind, and set up the Mental Barriers he had developed during his childhood in hopes that he could resist whatever this was, but it was too late as the display screen said, 'KURAMA System Activated.'

After this point, he only saw red, "Any who seeks your life is the enemy, if you don't want to die then fight." He then drew one of the Beam Sabers and charged.

Xxxx

Justin was trying to escape with the use of his back up camera, but didn't get far, as his wingman cried out in an attempt to warn him, but it was too late. The Kyuu Gundam had sliced his Soldat in half, which then exploded. His dying thoughts went to his wing man, "Don't let history repeat itself Sasame."

Xxxx

Hinata, Hanabi, and Konohamaru were holding onto a nearby lamppost for dear life before the Colonies emergency systems kicked in. Hinata then felt the overwhelming hostility coming from the pilot of the Gundam, and realized that it was Naruto inside of it. She walked towards the Orange and Black Suit, which turned towards her, its shoulder Vulcans spinning as they prepared to fire. As this happened, she did the only thing she could think to do, and tried to reach out, and touch his mind. "Please Naruto-kun, don't do this."

Xxxx

As Naruto was prepared to destroy what he thought was his enemy, he heard a gentle voice in his head, "Please Naruto-kun, don't do this." He knew this voice, it was the voice of somebody precious to him, somebody who had shown him kindness during a time when no one else would. "Hinata."

"I'm impressed boy," said a deep, menacing voice. "You managed to regain yourself, and have earned my respect."

"Who said that?" Naruto asked.

"I am the Kyuu Gundams KURAMA System, but you may call me Kurama."

Naruto was surprised by this, because he never knew that mobile suits could be sentient.

"Sentience is required for anything based on the ZERO System, no sentience, no system."

"Huh, I guess I can understand that," stated Naruto.

"We've wasted enough time," growled Kurama, "Now take the Beam Saber and stab it through the last enemy's cockpit, that'll kill the pilot without blowing up the Mobile Suit."

Naruto's eyes hardened, "Let's go Kurama!"

Xxxxx

Sasame Fūma, the pilot of the other Soldat, was in shock, Justin was gone, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" She screamed as she brought up her Linear Machingun and began unloading it on the Gundam, but it was pointless. The armor was made of triple reinforced Gundanium alloy, so the 180 mm machingun rounds bounced off. She was horrified by what she saw, "I might as well be using tennis balls." It was then that she had heard what he said to her in his dying thoughts, "don't let history repeat itself, Sasame."

Sasame knew that fighting against a Gundam was suicide, and that the smartest thing to do is cut your losses and run, but she knew it would be pointless to run, any soldier of Orochi who runs away in battle is executed for doing so. 'I've been looking for a way to escape from Orochi,' she thought to herself as she opened the cockpit, 'and this sure beats the alternative.'

Xxxx

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed the cockpit to the Soldat opening. Soon he saw the pilot step out with their hands in the air, holding their helmet was in their right hand. They had long orange hair, and a womanly figure. Naruto couldn't get a good look at her face though, as she was looking down, and she appeared shaking.

"It seems that this one is smarter than most, rather than face certain death, she decides to surrender, there is a lot of stories surrounding Gundams, it has even been said that they have the power to change the fate of the pilot." Kurama mused to himself.

Xxxx

Inside the Space Dock a massive warship was sitting in the dock. This was the new generation of Warship known as the Freedom-Class Carrier Battleship. This line was based on the Dogosse Giar-Class Assault Battleship, more specifically the General Revil, but with several improvements. The first was the addition of two Hyper Mega Particle Cannons beneath the forward most launch catapults, along with several Mega Beam Cannons throughout out the ship, and various missile launchers. It was also capable of getting to the Asteroid Belt in less than two weeks.

This one was known as the Liberty. Inside the bridge there was a video feed of what just happen inside the colony. A very busty blonde hair woman was sitting on the captain chair. Standing next to her was a scientist.

"What you think of this Dr. Dias?" the women asked.

"Well, all I got to say is this is the first time we've actually capture a Soldat. All the other ones just self-destruct." Dr. Dias commented.

Xxxxx

Several Military Personal surrounded the Soldat as they pointed their guns at it as Sasame came down as she had her hand held up high. As two soldiers handcuffed her, Naruto was watching from inside the Kyuu Gundam as he looked around. Meanwhile in the hatch way the only remaining Soldat was still watching everything that have transpired as the pilot was sending some information back to his mothership. Meanwhile in Space a Razor-Class battleship was slowly making it way to the colony as it stopped out of the Colony radar sight. Slowly pulling up to the warship was another Razor-Class except it had a brand on it that look like a blood red cloud. Inside this Razor-Class Cruiser several people in the bridge as a lot of them were wearing pilot suit as they were looked at a person wearing a crimson half mask on his face.

"Okay merc's I just receive a message from the Razor-Class that is right next to us that we've got a target today. Remember rookies that you are now a part of the PMC Akatsuki, so get into your Naemnik Mobile Suits and remember any bullet you waste you do have to pay Kakuzu for the cost. So stick to your Pulse Rifles, at least those recharge." the crimson half mask person said.

"Yes sir Itachi." All the other merc said at one as they all went to the hanger bay.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: This is another remake of my Naruto: A New Dawn story but this time I going with what I original though up of a mecha genre set in it own time. This time I going with Gundam which I think works much better instead of using Transformers or original mechas. This is setting is set thousand years after Gundam Wing. But if you guys what to know what Liberty has UC design into it you have to find out in the story. Also Naruto is piloting the Kyuu Gundam which mean 9.

Thank you J. Hellscythe for beta reading this chapter and helping out as well to get this realized. You are the best buddy ever.


	2. Chapter 2: War Pigs

Naruto is owned by the creator of the Naruto series. Gundam series is own by Bandai Namco. Mass Effect is own by Bioware.

Summary: It's been a thousand years since Mariemaia Army uprising. It is the Year SC 0018, and the human race is being reintroduced to Newtypes

TUAOA: Naruto: A New Dawn

Chapter 2: War Pigs

Naruto was sitting in the interrogation room of Liberty, since after he powered down the Kyu Gundam he was surrounded by a bunch of Gaia Federation Soldiers and taken into this room. He looked around as he took notice someone enter the room as the person just sit down right across from Naruto.

""Now, why did you decide it was a good time to take a top secret government weapon for a joy ride?" the orange hair man asked which to Naruto was an extremely stupid question.

""YOU CALL ME CLIMBING INTO THE COCKPIT OF A GUNDAM, AND USING IT TO PROTECT MY FRIENDS A JOY RIDE!?" Naruto shouted in anger.

"Oh yes I do call it a joy ride." the man replied.

"Fuck you! What you except me to do let everyone get killed." Naruto replied

"I say yes since one you not a soldier. Two you could have damage the weapon. Three who care if civilian die this is war there will always be casualties." the man said as Naruto was glaring at him as he head butted the guy very hard in the face bloody his mouth and broke his nose.

Before the man could get up, the door opened to reveal a tall blonde man in a lab coat who then asked, "Mind telling me what happened here, Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto then proceeded to tell the man what had transpired, and by the end, the man had a cold look in his eyes, "You can leave kid, I'm a doctor so I've got this covered."

As soon as Naruto was gone the man picked up the other man's right arm, and pulled the sleeve back to reveal a 'Ne' Symbol he recognized all too well. "This is a treat, I knew that self-righteous prick Danzo was pissed that I refused to work for him, but I had on reason to believe he was a fool till now." He said with a malicious smirk forming, "There is a reason why you don't fuck With Doctor Rickudo Dias."

Five minutes later Dias was toting the now unconscious man over his shoulder as he made his way back to the Kyu Gundam. Upon arrival he sat the man inside the cockpit and spoke to seemingly no one in particular, "I know how you feel about somebody other than Naruto and myself sitting here, but I need what he knows, but I want to kill him, do you understand of KURAMA?"

The only confirmation of this was the System beginning to activate, as KURAMA took all information in this slime balls head.

Xxxxxx

Meanwhile in the different part of the Liberty Hinata, Hanabi and there cousin Neji was standing around as Hanabi was making a very well-known dance. Hanabi need to go use the bathroom.

"Hanabi are you alright?" Hinata asked her little sister.

"I need to pee real badly." Hanabi replied as Neji just smirk at her.

"You need to pee? Ha, that's so rich." Neji said with sarcasm in his voice.

At this point, a tall blond wearing a lab coat carrying a bloodied, and unconscious man over his shoulder rounded the corner, "The bathroom is in the hallway I just came from, second door on the left, and I find nothing funny about her predicament, boy." He growled out that last part, and continued walking towards the brig. Hanabi ran off to use the bathroom as Hinata walked off in search of Naruto.

Before Neji could back talk the man, a womans voice was heard, "I wouldn't back talk him if I were you." The three turned their head to see a girl with pink hair carrying a toolbox in her left hand and a large monkey wrench in her right hand being balanced over her shoulder. She was wearing an engineer's jumpsuit with multiple oil stains along with thick leather gloves. "Doctor Rickudo Dias is known for beating some sense into punks who back talk him, and since he's the best mobile suit design specialist there is, he can pretty much get away with it as long as he doesn't go overboard, which he never does."

Neji rolled his eyes and asked with contempt, "And you would know this how?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno, the girl who helps him fix these things," she then held the monkey wrench out with her one hand, pointed it at him and growled, "and you obviously have a death wish if you're talking to me that way."

Neji was a lot of things; an asshole, arrogant, even a bitch's bitch, but a fool was not one of them. He knew that this girl was a part of this ship's crew, and that if he kept pushing her buttons, he would likely end up in the infirmary, so he dropped it. Sakura kept on walking as she was heading toward the hanger.

Xxxxxx

Naruto was in the hanger as he was looking at the Kyu Gundam as he sees several MS be worked on as well. Three of them seem to be put together. Naruto can tell one of them look like a Gundam but the other two head design was different as it seems more like a visor type design. Naruto then took notice of the Tallgeese 3 as he then took notice of someone standing in front of a different mobile suit.

This mobile appear different as actually this mobile suit was based on a UC mobile suit design known as the MS-08TX Efreet. It had two leg mounted missile pods, 4 heat dart mounted on it right shoulder and 4 cold kunai mounted on it left shoulder, two Hi-Frequency Blades that look like katana stored at it waist, and a beam shot rifle. It's head design was unique as it had a visor type head design plus an odd head piece that mount a mono-eye system as someone test it as the eye went into the back and front looking around. This was a custom close combat mobile suit known as MS-08TX/R Efreet Rache. Naruto took notice the person was looking at him. He appeared to have black hair in shape of a duck bottom and was wearing a Gaia Federation Pilot Outfit.

"You must be that civilian that piloted the Kyu Gundam?" the person said.

"Eh, yeah, my name is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto replied

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke and all I got to say is save some for the rest of us." Sasuke simply said as he went back to looking at the Efreet Rache. Naruto then heard someone approaching as it turns out to be Hinata.

"Naruto-kun are you alright I heard you got taken into interrogation." Hinata asked as she was worried about him.

"I alright Hinata, just some jackass was questioning me that is all. But I gave him a very good head butt that for sure. Then this doctor came in and said he would take care of the rest." Naruto replied.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, outside of the space colony nearby the massive space dock, several mobile suits were gathering around a mobile worker access door. They found out it was magnetic sealed shut, not even the manual door override would work. The ten mobile that crowd around the door are the AMS-01 Naemnik. These mobile suit look like the direct descendant of the Magnec Mobile suit except there body design was different as they appeared more heavily armored and have two large spike shoulders. They were carrying a Pulse Rifle Mk1 which was a very multipurpose laser rifle. They had an arm mounted laser blade/shield/gun weapons system on both arms.

"Itachi, this is going to take longer then we though to get inside the colony." one of the Naemnik pilot said as they looked at another mobile suit that was with them. It body design was similar to a UC mobile known as the Sinaju except this one was black in color. This is called MSN-12U Revan personal mobile suit for Uchiha Itachi.

"Just keep it up if we use breach charges the enemy will take notice of us but with a laser they wouldn't notice. So keep on it. And watch it as well since we're nearby the reactor if one single mistake happens all of us are dead." Itachi replied as his mobile suit was holding a Pulse Rifle Mk2. Suddenly one of the Naemnik pick up a heat signature.

"Sir, I got a large heat signature coming from behind us? Wait it registering as a Razor-Class Mega Particle Cannon!" the Naemnik pilot said with a panicky tone in his voice as everyone got out of the way as a huge beam struck the colony.

"We got get out of here quickly before it goes nuclear!" Itachi shouted in terror as PMC Akatsuki forces retreat back to their ship when suddenly a beam blast through the Docking Bay as coming out of the massive docking bay was the Liberty as it aim it main cannon at the Orochi Razor-Class and fired, destroying both of it engines.

Soon the Akatsuki Mobile Suits were aboard their ship, which took off away from the Colony. While the Liberty kept on going until it went past the immobilized Razor-class. Soon the Colony exploded with a force of a hundred nuclear bombs as the blast wave engulfed the Orochi Razor-class, reducing it to space dust as the Liberty kept on going until it cleared the blast radius.

Xxxx

Liberty was floating in space as Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi and Konohamaru were looking out of a view port.

"It's all gone." Hinata said in complete shock as there was nothing left of the colony.

"Uncle gone, my prize rose bushes are gone, and the only family member we have left is that jerk Neji." Hanabi said as she had tears coming out of her eyes. Both of the girls cried into the boy shoulder as they couldn't believe someone would actually shoot at a colony at all.

"Just goes to show you the kind of people Orochi puts in charge," said a feminine voice. They turned to see the pilot of the captured Soldat followed by the same tall blond from before, "It's half the reason I wanted out."

"Sasame Fuma here will be piloting her own Soldat after I've had time to re-equip and modify it," the man said, "I'm Doctor Rikudo Dias, the top Mobile Suit designer, and the Liberty's head engineer."

"What is that in the distance that we are approaching?" Konohamaru asked as huge space fortress was slowly coming into view.

"That is Space Fortress Kumo, and personally, I'm shocked they sat there while your colony got attacked." Dias commented.

A man's voice then came over the Liberty's broadcast radio, "This is Commodore A Raikage, you are to surrender immediately, failure to do so will be seen as an act of war, and I will unleash a thousand mobile suits upon your ship."

The majority of the people on board were terrified, save Rikudo Dias, who made a two way broadcast radio from spare parts in Sakura's toolbox. "This is Doctor Rikudo Dias, I would like to inform you that I anticipated this would happen, so I gave you the data on the Zeon Zaku I and Zaku II, the oldest Mobile Suit Design there is, so bring your army of flies, we have enough firepower to rip the shit out of ten times as many Zaku's."

"Damn you Dias! It a good thing I upgraded them!" A shouted in anger over the board cast.

"Sakura are the Tenshi Gundam, Rozen and Striker ready? Also I what you to put the Fortress Destroyer Mission Pack on the Kyu Gundam I what A to see face when this mission pack bring about his fortress destruction. Since the Federation doesn't need a asshole like him in the army." Dias said

"While the Tenshi Gundam, and the Rozen are ready, they require pilots with Newtype abilities, something we don't know how to identify, the striker is good to go, but needs a pilot." Sakura said with a salute.

Dias scratched his chin, "On second thought, we could make use of the Mega DV system there, so let's capture this place, and do that."

Suddenly, a thousand mobile suits came out of the fortress as they fill the airspace of Space Fortress Kumo. They are old Zeon Zaku 1's and 2's, except all of them looked modified as all of them appeared to be heavily armored and were carrying something that was created in Kumo called the Zaku Assault Rifle and had missile pod attach on their shoulder armor. Leading the group was an Electric blue Zaku Commander type as it had thicker armor plating as well plus a leg mounted missile launcher and was carrying a Zaku Bazooka Kai. It also has thrusters mounted on it legs.

"I'm going to take over that ship myself!" A shouted in anger from the cockpit of his Zaku Commander Custom.

"Still, get the Fortress Destroyer Mission Pack on the Kyu Gundam right now and Naruto get into your unit as well." Dias said.

"I can't believe that bastard is actually attacking us, I thought everyone in the Gaia Federation was in this fight together!" Tsunade shouted in anger over the intercom.

"Surprised? Don't be," remarked Dias, "A is the embodiment of power hungry, so I knew High Command was making a mistake giving him control of a Mega DV system, so I gave him an army of flies, and while these are clearly more dangerous than the original versions, they don't stand a chance against the Efreet Rache, let alone the Kyuu Gundam."

Tsunade smirked after hearing that and shouted, "LAUNCH THE TALLGEESE AND THE EFREET AT ONCE!"

Soon both the Tallgeese 3 and the Efreet Rache was launch as both of the mobile suit started attacking MS-05D Zaku 1 and MS-06D Zaku 2 which were firing there Zaku Assault Rifle at that them. Sasuke was making the Efreet Rache kept on dodging the barrage as he close to two of them as he pulled out his blade and slash the two mobile suits apart. Kakashi was making the Tallgeese fire it mega cannon at the a group of mobile suit but all of them dodge out of the way really fast to fast for a normal human pilot to pull.

"Wait a second I don't think there are even people piloting those mobile suits." Dias commented as he was up at the bridge right now as the bridge computer labeled the mobile suit.

"Kyu Gundam with its Fortress Destroyer Pack equipped and ready to launch." a bridge bunny said.

"Launch the Kyu Gundam!" Tsunade shouted as the Kyu Gundam launch out of the Liberty MS catapult system. It was now covered in a thick heavy armor and was carrying a Heavy Launcher Mk2 which was a combo of a Mega Beam Gatling and rocket launcher. On it back was some kind of weapons system as it had various hidden missile pod ports on it armor.

"That must be the Kyu Gundam." A commented as his MS eye briefly give a series of flash as several hundreds of the attacking Zaku 1 and Zaku 2 looked at the Kyu Gundam.

Inside the cockpit of the Kyu Gundam sat a reluctant Naruto Uzumaki as he briefly reflected on what Dias told him.

FLASHBACK

As the Fortress Destroyer Pack was being equipped to the Kyu Gundam, Dr. Dias tossed Naruto a pilot suit, "You're the only one Kurama will allow to pilot the Kyu Gundam into battle, anyone else will get their brain deep fried, so get on out there and show that arrogant piece of shit whose boss."

FLASHBACK END

"I guess it can't be helped, LET'S GO KURAMA!"

'KURAMA SYSTEM ACTIVATED.'

Suddenly the Kyu Gundam open up its hidden missile ports as it unleash hell on all of approaching mobile suit several of the Zaku manage to dodge out of the way with their inhumanly fast response time. But a lot of the missiles strike their targets destroying them. Naruto then made the Kyu Gundam lifted it Heavy Launcher Mk2 up as it started unleash beam Gatling death on the rest of them.

"You better make sure not to let any of them get close to you." Kurama commented.

"I know since this might have strong armor and have a single beam saber for a last resort weapon." Naruto replied as the Kyu Gundam kept on firing when suddenly something hit him very hard in the back sending him drifting.

"What just hit me?" Naruto asked confuse as the Kyu Gundam looked back as it see A's Zaku Commander Custom holding its Zaku Bazooka Kai.

"That thing has a very thick armor. But I wonder how much abuse the pilot inside can take?" A asked himself as his Zaku eye flash several time as more Zaku came out of the Space Fortress as they went after the Tallgeese 3 and Efreet Rache which were having a hard time picking them off.

"Dammit, how do these pilots make their mobile suit move so fast?" Kakashi muttered to himself as he was in a very high speed dogfight with several hundred of these mobile suit as he manage to destroy a whole lot of them but he was wondering why none of the pilot aren't showing ill effect of speed they using.

"Damn, I got to take care of that entrance they're coming out of." Sasuke muttered to himself as he was getting closer to the fortress as he raise his MS arm as he fired the forearm mounted grenade launcher as it hit the hanger bay area were all the Zaku were coming from.

"That will buy us some time until they use the other entrances." Sasuke muttered.

"I got to take care of that Kyu Gundam first." A muttered to himself as his Zaku let out another flash as several Zaku went after Naruto as several of them lifted up there left arms as suddenly they launch out attach to cable as they grappled on to the Kyu Gundam.

"What in the world are they doing?" Naruto muttered to himself as he manage to move his unit arm to fire the Heavy Launcher destroying three of the Zakus that were attach to him as more of them fired there arm cable as suddenly electric started to pass through the cables right into the Kyu Gundam.

Inside the Liberty's Command Bridge, Tsunade and Dias were doing everything they could to aid the combatants by utilizing the homing missiles. "DAMMIT," cursed Tsunade, "I can't believe that these pilots are this good."

"That's because there aren't any pilots," muttered Dias, "He's got them operating as Mobile Dolls."

Tsunade gave the Doctor a sideways look and shrieked, "BUT THAT'S ILLEGAL!"

Dias laughed bitterly, "You honestly think that matters to a power hungry warmonger like A? He's always looking for a way to stay ahead of the enemy, even if the enemy is the Gaia Federation itself."

Meanwhile in the mobile suit hanger of the Liberty, Hinata was rushing in as she suddenly started to feel Naruto in pain. She had to help him out somehow as she then took notice of the Tenshi Gundam, which looked like Nu Gundam of UC except it had large angel wing like binders on it back except it seems there more to the wing binder then meet the eye.

"I will use this to save Naruto-kun!" Hinata muttered to herself as she went to the lift cable as she grabbed a hold of it as it took her up.

"Hey wait a second you can't use that you're not a Newtype!" Sakura shouted as she spotted Hinata going inside the cockpit as Hinata started making the Tenshi Gundam move as it then went on to the catapult.

Sakura then took notice of the Striker, which looks like it was based on the Altron Gundam except very different as it had a visor type head design and a weird weapon mounted on it left arm called the Wyvern Fang and on it right arm a beam gun. It was holding a pole like weapon in its grip.

She then took notice of the Rozen was getting on the catapult as well. The Rozen looked like a cross between a Jadg Doga and Rozen Zulu as it had a visor head design and it had a backpack system with two large claws on it and numerous thrusters. It was holding a mega gatling rifle in it right hand and a offense shield like the one used by Char Aznable when he piloted the Sazabi attached to the left arm, several odd cylinders on its shoulders.

As Hinata stood in front of the door, she knew they wouldn't simply open it, so she pulled up the Data on the Tenshi Gundam's armaments, "A Beam Saber, Head and Shoulder Vulcans, and.. Feather Funnels?" As she brought up the information on the last weapon and saw their capabilities, as well as their requirements, she called out to her wingmen, "Hanabi, Konohamaru, what weapons do your Mobile Suits have?"

"I've got a Launcher Shield, a Beam Tomahawk Saber, a Beam Gatling Gun, Head Vulcans, Claw mounted Impulse Beam Cannon's, Reflector Bits, and High Funnels, Nee-san."

"A Beam Gun built into the right hand, Head and Shoulder Vulcans, a Beam Glaive, a Wyrvern Fang on the left arm which has a Plasma Caster mounted on it." Konohamaru said.

Hinata groaned in frustration, "We may as well try using the Funnels Hanabi-chan, seeing how it's a sure fire way to find out if we're Newtypes or not."

She then closed her eyes, and concentrated on giving the funnels a psychic command before saying, "Funnels away!"

To Sakura's amazement, four of the forty-eight Feather Funnels detached from the wings, plus two of the High Funnel's came off the shoulders of the Rozen and were obviously prepared to blow the door down. "Alright, alright, I'll open it sheesh!" She grumbled.

Hinata sighed in relief as she stepped onto the launch catapult, "Hinata Hyuga, launching in the Tenshi Gundam!"

Konohamaru then stepped onto the launch catapult next and steeled his resolve, "Konohamaru Sarutobi, heading out in the Striker!"

Hanabi stood there for a moment before stepping onto the catapult, "Hanabi Hyuga in the Rozen, let's do it!"

Meanwhile with Naruto he was being shock very badly by the Zaku when suddenly several beam fire hit the units.

"Get away from Naruto!" Hinata shouted as several of the feather funnel fired hitting the Zakus that were grappled on the Kyu Gundam. The Rozen was approaching as it unleashed it Reflector Bits and High Funnels as the Reflector Bits position themselves around several Zaku's. The High Funnel's fire their beams at the Reflector Bits, which reflect the beam's and destroy several Zaku's. The Reflector Bits kept going in front of the beam path sending the beam into another Zaku, reusing the same beam's to keep the destruction going.

"You leave Aniki alone!" Konohamaru shouted as he unleash the Wyvern Fang as it extend and grabbed one of the Zaku before unleash a burst of plasma.

"What in the world! This ship had more mobile suit!" A shouted in anger.

Meanwhile on the bridge of the Liberty the pilot of the Liberty who was manning the ship was having a hard time keeping the various systems done. The pilots name was Joker and he was sitting in a modified pilot chair.

"Whoa doc, when did you find the chance to get more pilots?" Joker asked the man, but Dias actually looked confuse.

"I didn't," Dais said as he grabbed the radio, and contacted his protégé, "Sakura, who the hell took out those Mobile Suits?"

Sakura sighed as she began to explain what she knew, "The Tenshi Gundam is being piloted by Hinata Hyuga, the Rozen was taken by who I believe to be the formers sister, Hanabi, and the Striker by Konohamaru Sarutobi."

Dias shook his head as he chuckled under his breath, "Well, I can honestly say we lucked out."

Back on the Battlefield A was staring at the winged Gundam. He was amazed by it weaponry as he realized what that mean.

"You must be a Newtype. Well I going to capture you and put you through a breed factory until I have an army of Newtypes!" A shouted over the radio, as he was laughing with excitement.

"I will kill you before you get the chance!" Naruto shouted in anger as he pressed several buttons, causing the back mounted weapon system unfolded as it was pointing forward as several vents open up. Hinata was shock someone would said that to her when she took notice of something asking for authorized.

"Huh? Authorize the Satellite Cannon?" Hinata muttered to herself as she push a button as everyone took notice a ray of light hitting Kyu Gundam Fortress Destroyer right in the chest as it started glowing.

"Oh she is most definitely a Newtype, they're the only ones can authorize the Satellite Cannon System." Dias muttered in awe as the Kyu Gundam pull the trigger of the Satellite Cannon fired as it unleash a huge beam of light.

"What in the wor..." A couldn't say anymore as he was engulf by the light along with 800 of his mobile doll forces as they went to protect him. The beam of light kept on traveling missing the fortress by several inchs before the blast dissipated.

"Okay, let's approached Space Fortress Kumo and assess the situation inside since I don't think any sane person would follow him." Dias spoke up.

"That I hope since if all those are mobile dolls and I took notice the fortress never once fired at all. Something happen to the regular soldiers." Tsunade commented.

"I'm going to bring this baby into dock." Joker said as he slowly glided the Liberty into the one of the Space Fortress massive docking bay area as several Gaia Federation soldiers came out in sealed suits as they went inside. Dias came out as well following after the group.

Meanwhile in space all of the Liberty Mobile Suits were floating around as they picked off any of the remaining Mobile Dolls. Sasuke's Efreet had some battle damage but mostly unscratched.

"I told you not to take all the kills." Sasuke said over the radio.

"Hey, that guy was planning on turning Hinata into a breeding factory." Naruto replied back.

"Still, killing a guy and his entire mobile doll fleet with anti-fortress weapon? I didn't know you had the whole overprotective boyfriend bit going for you." Sasuke snidely said.

"Hinata is not my girlfriend!" Naruto replied.

"Sure that what you say, but to me actions speak louder than words." Sasuke replied as he muttered the last parts.

"What you say, you were talking very quiet?" Naruto asked as Hinata was in her mobile suit as she was blushing very badly.

"I don't think there is any more of them." Kakashi said over the radio.

Back inside the fortress the boarding party managed to find the soldier as all of them were locked up in the brig.

"Finally someone from Federation has arrived, do you know you assign this base to a severe mental case?" a soldier spoke up as he had a wild look to his face and had marking on it.

"Well you don't have to worry about him anymore he dead now so what your name soldier?" Dias asked

"Name Inuzuka Kiba and all of us here spoke up against the Commodore but he threw us in here." He replied

"My men going to set you guy free and welcome you aboard the ship. But anyway is the Mega DV system still working?" Dias inquired, since he needed it to make some additional Mobile Suits.

"Yeah and if you going to ask how A managed to get the mobile doll program we don't know," a big breasted women spoke up, "I'm Samui."

"I figure as much but I got use for that system right now." Dias said as he walked away from the group as he soon came across a massive system.

"Ah, the Mega DV System, a modern marvel if there ever was. Okay, let's put in the data for the modified Vayeate and Mercurius I developed." Dias said as he uploaded the blueprints into the computer. Soon the Mega DV system started up as it slowly closed it lid as there was an unearthly glow coming out from under it. Soon the Mega DV system opened up, showing two new mobile suits. Both of these are looked just like the infamous Vayeate and Mercurius model. Except there was a few difference.

The Vayeate had a very different backpack system as it seems to mount a large beam saber hilt. Its head design was different as it had a visor head design except it look like it had a range finder guard mounted on its head to improve it targeting. The beam cannon also appear to be different, as it was much bigger. The body frame is more heavily armored including the chest area as it had more thrusters add on it. It also had a beam tonfa mounted on it arms. This is the Vayeate II.

The Mercurius has a pair of shoulder mounted beam guns, and is more heavily armored. Its large, trademark shield was mounted on it forearm as it seems to be different as there was beam emitter along the side of the shield, and the Planet Defenser were much smaller and more advance. It now carries a large metal sword which seems to have beam emitters on it which mean it could switch between a solid blade and beam in an instant. It head design was similar to a knight helmet design. This is the Mercurius II.

"Okay let get these two to the Liberty and leave this place. But first I'll shut down the Mega DV System so no one uses it until a proper person is put in charge of this fortress." Dias said as he typed in some command into the computer as the Mega DV System shut down.

Ten minutes later, the Liberty was heading out of the Space Fortress Kumo's space dock, and it had everyone on board, including the two new MS.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well here is a new chapter and I hope all of you enjoy it as you can see the rest of Naruto friends join the flay this time. We find out that both Hinata and Hanabi are Newtypes. A is a asshole a dead one as well. Sasuke is a nice guy here. Plus Joker from Mass Effect is in this story.

Thank you J. Hellscythe for beta reading and helping out with this chapter. You are the best buddy ever.


	3. Chapter 3: Reentry

Naruto is owned by the creator of the Naruto series. Gundam series is own by Bandai Namco. Mass Effect is own by Bioware.

Summary: It's been a thousand years since Mariemaia Army uprising. It is the Year SC 0018, and the human race is being reintroduced to Newtypes

TUAOA: Naruto: A New Dawn

Chapter 3: Reentry

Going through the space was the Liberty as it was heading for Earth right now. Inside the Liberty War Room were Tsunade, Rikudo and Kakashi. They were in a video conference with General of the Gaia Federation, General Hiruzen, who wanted to know of their situation.

"The Liberty is safe, except the colony we were using was attacked by Orochi force, and destroyed." Tsunade said as Hiruzen took in this grim news as a Colony can never be replaced since hundreds and thousands of lives were lost.

"This is just another atrocity that Orochi commits in the so call name of freedom." Hiruzen said in a depress tone of voice.

"Only 4 Mobiles Suits were saved, each of the original designs which we built at the colony." Kakashi spoke up.

"I'm a bit confused why Space Fortress Kumo didn't help out at all. I mean all this could have been avoided." Hiruzen said over the video feed.

"A decided he didn't need the Gaia federation, and used the Mega DV System to create 1000 Mobile Suits," answered Dr. Rikudo Dias, "And when the soldiers under his command didn't join him, he threw them into the brig and uploaded the Mobile Doll program into the old Zaku's."

"What in the world was A thinking!" Hiruzen said with barely contain anger.

"I believe he was just a warlord in the making and never was in our cause in the first place." Tsunade said

"So is A being detained?" Hiruzen asked

"Pfft, hell no, he's been vaporized," answers Dias, "courtesy of one Uzumaki Naruto."

"Who is this Uzumaki Naruto. I don't have him as a activate member of the Gaia Federation?" Hiruzen said.

"And you won't. He's a civilian who took over the Kyuu Gundam and manage to destroy Soldat and A modified Zaku's." Dias said.

"And I guess there are other civilian pilots as well?" Hiruzen asked, since one thing he find's troubling is Civilian pilots.

"Three others to be exact," added Kakashi.

"Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, and a Konohamaru Sarutobi," Dias said as Hiruzen eye widen in shock.

"My grandson is piloting a mobile suit!?" Hiruzen shouted in complete shock.

"He is a natural at it, just to let you know General." Kakashi said.

"I don't care about that, how is Konohamaru doing anyway?" Hiruzen asked.

"He is doing very fine, so don't worry at all." Dias said.

"Alright, I want you to go into re-entry." Hiruzen said.

They all saluted Hiruzen Sarutobi and said, "SIR, YES SIR!"

Xxxx

After informing the crew of their intentions, they launched all their available Mobile Suits, in case they were attacked during re-entry. Naruto who was inside the Kyu Gundam, which is equipped with the Flight Mission pack as the mobile suit was standing next to Hinata Tenshi Gundam, Konohamaru had the Striker and Hanabi was back in the Rozen.

Standing with the group was the Vayeate II and Mercurius II, which were piloted by both Samui and Karui. Kakashi in his Tallgeese III was standing next to Sasuke Efreet Rache, and Sasame was in her Soldat as was painted in a white color. All of the mobile suits were standing on various part of the Liberty.

"Kakashi, is re-entry really that dangerous?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, it is, since we will be put on a time limit." Kakashi replied

"If any of our mobile suits try to go into re-entry by themselves the massive amount of heat will either destroy the MS completely or cook the pilot alive inside." Sasuke spoke up.

"Also Liberty won't be able to open up its hanger up if it enter re-entry. Since the heat will go inside and destroy the ship from the inside out. So all of you have a short window to get back inside before we make a final approach." a weird female voice said.

"Wait a second who is this?" Naruto asked very confuse.

"By the tone of her voice it doesn't sound human." Hinata commented.

"My name is EDI the Liberty's Super AI, I operate all the functions of the ship, and I'll be your communication officer for this operation." EDI replied.

"I'm detecting a large number of warships nearby and one civilian vessel as well." EDI said.

"What is that civilian vessel?" Dias asked over the radio.

"It is a Silverwind-Class vessel." EDI commented.

"The Princess, and Songstress of the Orochi is here?" Dias asked in complete confusion. This was odd, why would a Songstress and Orochimaru's only child be anywhere near a potential battlefield? He knew something was off about this, he could feel it in his gut.

"EDI check each of the enemy Battleships that are in the area, what emblem do they have?" Dias asked the Super A.I

"They each have a Tiger Emblem on their hull." EDI reported.

"That's Mizuki the Backstabber's Fleet." Dias growled in anger, this doesn't make sense at all.

"We are detecting two heat signatures approaching it requesting to land on the Liberty hull." EDI commented.

"So, what's your call captain?" Dias asked.

"Let them landed aboard. If that is Princess Hebihime ship out there she won't let any battle happen nearby here." Tsunade said as the two MS landed on the Liberty Hull right next to the Liberty Mobile Suit group. One of the Mobile Suit was a rare AMS-120X-S Geara Doga Psycommu System; its appearance is reminiscent of the Sazabi.

"What this other Mobile Suit?" Naruto asked as he got a good look at it. Its outward appearance looks like that of human female in golden armor. Naruto got a good look at the MS face which look like a women face as he took notice the expression change on it in a slight ripple. Naruto took notice of the weird tiara like head design on top of the MS has a hidden mono-camera in it. Naruto can see the name of the Mobile Suit is called Princess Diona. The Princess Diona also has a pink hair which if one looks closely looked like it has some kind of energy going through it. Also the face looked similar to Princess Hebihime face which Dias remember seeing on the new once when they show her face.

"Don't get all worked up Naruto, that MS face design is some kind of advance face mask and Nano machine technology, it's not really flesh." Dias said over the com.

"Hello, I am Princess Hebihime, are you the representatives of the Gaia Federation for the peace conference?" Hebihime asked as there was big confusion among the crew.

"Eh, Princess Hebihime, what you mean about peace conference?" Dias asked as he didn't hear anything about a peace conference happening.

"Mizuki told me that father wanted me to negotiate a peace treaty with the Gaia Federation." Hebihime said.

"Mizuki even has his majesties signature to prove it." the pilot of the Geara Doga Psycommu system type said as it sound like a female voice.

Dias crossed his arms and closed his eyes, signifying he was deep in thought. Five seconds later he spoke, "can you fax me a copy of the document? I'd like to check the authenticity of this document."

An enormous energy reading was picked up on everyone's scanners before they could send the request. Knowing they'd been tricked, Dias activated the Liberty's Planetary Defenser, insuring everyone's survival.

The ship shook violently, but sustained no damage. "I knew something wasn't right," growled Dias as he got to his feet, "Mizuki didn't show you this supposed document, did he?"

Hebihime lowered her head in shame as she began to tear up, how could she have been so naive!?

Princess Hebihime's Bodyguard on the other hand, was trembling with rage. "That bastard, I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!" She screamed as she took off, fully intent upon killing Mizuki.

Soon hundreds of Soldat started launching out of the various Razor-Class battleship, and converged on Sliverwind, destroying it.

"No!" Hebihime shouted in shock as she see her ship being destroyed as she flew off to her ship. The Soldat soon started advancing on the Liberty.

"Everyone repel all of the attackers and keep Princess Hebihime and her bodyguard safe as well." EDI said, she figured out what Mizuki is planning. In killing Princess Hebihime, Orochimaru, the leader of Orochi, would order a massive invasion on Earth as a revenge against the death of his daughter.

"Naruto, Hinata, you two will protect Princess Hebihime's Mobile Suit; make sure nothing bad happens to her. Konohamaru, Sasame and Hanabi keep the enemy Soldat's away from the ship. Samui and Karui take out any warship that would be in the Liberty's re-entry pathway. Sasuke, you're with me, we're going to rescue that bodyguard." Kakashi ordered as he took aim at one of the Razor-Class and opened fired with the Tallgeese III Mega-Cannon, destroying an entire column of Mobile Suits along with the Razor-Class.

The Liberty started opening fire with its weaponry, targeting several of the Razor-Class with their various beam cannons, and the Soldat's with their missiles.

"I wonder why we got stuck guarding the ship," Asked Hanabi as she unleash her high funnel which were devastating the approaching Soldat's. She then took notice of a different Soldat type approaching the ship. These were fitted with massive cannon on their backs and various missile pods on their bodies, and were carrying a Bazooka.

"Those are Panzer Soldat's," said Sasame over the Comm, "the most effective way to destroy one is in close quarters."

Sasuke asked, "What's the catch?"

Sasame sighed and said, "You have to get past a barrage of missiles, rockets, and bazooka rounds."

"Well I'm not going to let them get close at all!" Hanabi shouted as she sent several of her High Funnel at Panzer Soldat's, causing damage some of them, meaning they had heavier armor.

Konohamaru made his Striker move away from the Liberty, and charged at the Panzer Soldats with his Beam Glavie activated, and sliced three of them in half in a row. "I'm going to make sure these guys don't get a shot off at all." Konohamaru said as he started attacking the Panzers, which then started firing at him, but the Striker was too fast for the Panzer horde.

Xxxxxx

Tenshi and Kyuu Gundam were racing toward the Princess Diona with little resistance, thanks to Hinata, who already unleashed her feathered funnels. Naruto locked onto several of them before the pods on the Flight Pack opened up, unleashing a barrage of laser which some of the Soldat's try to dodge but the laser actually change direction and struck there targets.

"I can't believe the Princess Diona is taking all of this punishment!" Naruto said as he did saw a missile from a Soldat stuck the odd mecha but it was largely undamaged as it lifted up a custom beam rifle and fired, destroying the offending Soldat. Naruto then took notice of several Soldats approaching very fast. These are the Schneider Soldat's, which were design for close quarters combat. They were designed to bring a bladed death since they have various close combat weapons on their bodies. The Princess Diona stopped in its tracks and opened fire on the Schneider Soldat's units.

"Stay back!" Princess Hebihime shouted over the comm as two of her shot struck home.

Xxxxx

Tayuya had managed to get through the bulk of Mizuki's forces, but was quickly overwhelmed by the sheer quantity of Soldat's.

Kakashi and Sasuke found themselves in a similar position, except they were fighting back to back.

"GODDAMIT," Tayuya screamed in anger. Despite having the superior Mobile Suit, she couldn't destroy the bastards Mobile Suit's fast enough. She was considering using the self-destruct device in an attempt to at least cripple Mizuki's forces when a massive energy reading showed up on her scanners.

In the twinkling of an eye, all the enemies barring her path were completely destroyed as a man with an easygoing attitude asked, "Need a hand?" Joining the fight was a specially designed version of the infamous Gundam Wing ZERO. It had a black paint job, with blood red wings, and was carrying a Twin Buster Rifle. The Pilot separated the weapon, and activated a special function that turned the two individual Buster Rifles into a set of beam sabers.

The Pilot spoke again, a lust for battle filled his voice, "Let's see what you got." As the Black Wing ZERO charged forward slicing into several of the attacking Soldat's, several of the Schneider's approached with there arm-mounted anti-ship blades activated, and engaged the Black Wing ZERO in combat. Plasma Blades met Beam Blades as more of the Close Combat type approach Black Wing ZERO from all sides, only to be eviscerated by Tayuya's sonic weaponry and funnels.

Xxxxx

Samui fired her Vayeate II's Beam cannon; the blast engulfed several Razor-Class battleships destroying them. Both she and Karui were clearing the way for the Liberty. Samui was attacking from long range, while Karui was using her Mobile Suit Breaker Blade to cleave through several of the attacking Soldat's.

"That makes thirty of them!" Karui said as she kept on slicing through the various enemy mobile suits.

"I'm detecting an odd electromagnetic anomaly?" Samui said as she fired another shot from her beam cannon.

"You do, is it from a nuke exploding?" Karui asked as she cleaved another Soldat in half.

"No, it seems to be coming from two directions, one from that odd Razor-Class ship with the odd attachment to it. The other signal is seems to be massive almost half the size of colony and twice as long.

"It must be background radiation, just keep blasting all the ship in the Liberty path." Karui said as suddenly both of them took notice of odd Razor-Class was moving.

"That's strange, it's moving away from the fleet?" Samui commented.

"It must be running away." Karui responded.

Xxxxx

Tenshi and Kyuu Gundam finally managed to catch up with the Princess Diona, and were dragging her back to the Liberty with them. Naruto took notice of something approaching the group. It seems to be an Orange Colored Soldat fit for high mobility. It was Jaguar Soldat Mizuki custom.

"Just give me the princess." Mizuki said, he was a man with white hair and twisted look on his face.

"You murdered my crew!" Hebihime shouted as she turn her Mobile Suit around in both Tenshi and Kyuu Gundam grip and fired her beam rifle at one of Mizuki's thruster units, causing him to spiral out of control away from the group.

Xxxxx

The pilot of the Black Wing ZERO had caught wind of Samui and Karui's conversation, and took a good look at it. "You gotta be shitting me, THAT BASTARD HAS A NUKE!?"

Tayuya froze upon hearing this, such weapons were banned! The Black Wing ZERO shot off to intercept the ship, and she followed him.

Xxxxx

Sasuke had gotten separated from Kakashi, and was now in deep trouble. Even though he was a better pilot than the opposition, they made up for it with their superior numbers. He felt his suit shake from a minor hit and yelled in frustration, "GOD DAMMIT!"

Xxxxx

On the other side, a woman with raven black hair drifted through the cosmos. She had died in battle some time ago, and has been stuck in a state of eternal consciousness, a unique kind of hell. She was torn from her thoughts when she felt that her youngest son was in grave danger, "There has to be something I can do to help, but what?"

After a moment's thought she realized she had one that, in all honesty, was absolutely perfect, "Just hold on Sasuke, I'll be there soon."

Xxxxx

Sasuke mobile suit was being bombard by bullets round, and though he managed to skewer one of the attacking Soldat's with his blade he was getting overwhelmed. He suddenly felt an explosion hit from the back as he look back as he see a Soldat holding a Bazooka, along with several other Soldat holding bazookas, he was done for.

"No my son, don't give up hope." a female voice said as Sasuke Efreet Rache glowed brightly. Which temporary blinded the surrounding Soldat's. Soon all of them heard an female voice in the vacuum of space which was odd since there isn't that much noise in space.

"EXAM SYSTEM, standby!" the female voice said as Efreet Rache came out of the light as it eye was glowing red as it started hacking through the Soldat's. A Schneider tried to engage the Efreet Rache, but was destroyed effortlessly, like it was being piloted by a new type.

"What in the world is happen-arrgghh!" one of the Soldat pilot cried out as his mobile suit was destroyed.

"The Efreet Rache is piloting itself?" Sasuke said in great shock as he watch is mobile suit effortless cut down another Soldat down.

"What in the world is the EXAM SYSTEM?" Sasuke asked as he did saw his battle computer change before his very eye.

Xxxxx

Tayuya was struggling to keep up with the Black Wing ZERO when her worst fear was realized: the Razor-class had begun atmospheric re-entry. "FUCKING HELL, NOW THERE'S NO STOPPING IT!"

"We'll see about that," he growled as he hit his boosters, blasting ahead of the ship.

Once the pilot had gotten past the Razor-class, he turned the Wing ZERO around and pointed the combined Twin Buster Rifle at the ship, "EAT SHIT MOTHER FUCKER!" The blast completely vaporized the ship.

Seeing that his task is complete, he went to activate the heat shield, but was interrupted by his scanners picking up a signal that had gone past the point of no return. He asked his own self a question in his head, 'What the hell was she thinking when she followed me?'

Xxxxx

Tayuya was cursing herself for following that fool like she did, and now they were both dead. She closed her eyes and waited for her death, but they snapped back open when she felt her suit shake. To her horror and amazement, the Black Wing ZERO had wrapped its arms and wings around her Suit.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Since I have a heat shield, I'd say I'm saving your life," the pilot said nonchalantly.

Tayuya would have cussed the man out, had it not been for the sudden cooling sensation she felt. She then face palmed and mentally berated herself for not realizing that sooner.

Xxxxx

Mizuki was still spiraling out of control, trying to get his mobile suit under control, before he decided to cut power to the remaining thrusters. Finally, Mizuki's mobile suit stopped its chaotic spin.

"Commander look out!" one of the Soldat pilot said with terror in his voice. Mizuki mobile suit look back.

"What the fuc-"

KAAABBBOOOOMM!

Mizuki's MS exploded, devoured by a massive entity that was in shape of a Japanese or Chinese dragon. The thing was massive almost as big as a colony and twice as long. The thing had a disturbing bio-mechanical appearance. It appearance was just a pure sense of wrongness on a whole level.

"That thing has a body heat and a heartbeat." EDI simply said.

Dias turned to Tsunade and said, "Tsunade, I'd suggest we cut our losses and run."

"Agreed, we haven't lost anyone yet, and I'd like to keep it that way," Tsunade muttered before shouting, "ALL MOBILE SUITS RETURN TO SHIP IMMEDIATELY."

Dias turned on his headset, "Princess Hebihime, my name is Dr. Rikudo Dias, and I'm willing to offer you a ride on the Liberty, I promise you will be treated fairly. Your only other alternative is being eaten by a space dragon, do you accept?"

There was silence throughout the ship and the comm's for a whole fifteen seconds before she replied, "Permission to come aboard?"

Tsunade smiled at how polite the girl is, "Permission granted, welcome aboard, Princess Hebihime."

Xxxx

Inside the mobile suit hanger, Hebihime stepped out of the cockpit of her Princess Diona. She's average height, with womanly features that resemble her late mother, Queen Adderia. She was wearing a pink and gold mobile trace system outfit since she removed her helmet already. She has lived a sheltered life, which is surprising since she is twenty years old.

She noticed the other pilots exiting their Mobile Suit's and were all staring at her. She was a bit surprised by this, but soon recovered and formally introduced herself, "Hello, I'm Hebihime."

"I'm Naruto."

"Names Sasuke, and the man in the mask," jabbing his thumb at his senior officer, "is Kakashi."

Kakashi waved his hand and said, "Yo."

"I'm Karui and the blonde with the second biggest set of chesticles in the room is Samui."

Samui simply rolled her eyes.

Konohamaru walked up to her and extended his hand, "Konohamaru, nice to meet ya."

"I'm Hanabi, and this," grabbing her sister's arm, "is my sister Hinata."

Hebihime was amazed at how relaxed these people were, despite the fact they were about to enter the atmosphere. "Would one of you be so kind as to escort me to the bridge," Hebihime asked timidly, she wasn't used to others being so openly friendly.

Xxxxx

Soon everyone was on the bridge as Joker was piloting the ship through re-entry along with the aid of EDI. Dias took notice of the group that enter the room as Tsunade was looking at a monitor that was Liberty rear camera as she was watching the Space Dragon devour more of Orochi forces. She was shock something like that exist and was glad it was not following them.

"That thing is alive, though it doesn't seem possible." Tsunade said.

"This is something similar to D.G. Cell's, yet it's completely different, since I can see a lot of organic elements in it. If only I could get a sample, but that thing is massive and I don't think we could take it on," Dias mumbled.

"I more worried about the fact it's so close to earth." Tsunade said as she then took notice of everyone else.

Dias shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't think it'll attempt to enter the atmosphere, since there's a good chance it would be burned alive." He then turned to the pilots, "Alright, I want you guys to tell me everything that happened from your point of view, and make sure you spare no details."

Naruto was confused and asked, "You saw what happened, so why should we have to do that?"

Dias gave the boy a piercing look, "There's a big difference between observations, and firsthand accounts kid. You were up close and personal with what was going on, while the rest of us were here." He took a deep breath as he looked for the right way to put this, "Information is vital to any war effort, and reliable information is all it takes to make a potential catastrophe into a resounding success."

Naruto thought about what the man said before nodding, before bringing up the one thing that caught his attention, "The main thing I noticed is the Princess Diona. It was getting hit by almost everything the enemy had, but came out completely unscratched," he turned to Hebihime and asked, "What's that thing made of anyway?"

Hebihime sighed in exasperation before saying, "Papa is extremely overprotective, and had the Princess Diona built to be near indestructible, he even went as far as to insure that it would be able survive a direct hit from a colony laser."

Everyone paled upon hearing this, "YOU MEAN THE GUY BUILT A COLONY LASER!?"

Hebihime tilted her head to the side, "Is that a bad thing?"

Dias massaged his temples before explaining, "A colony laser is a WMD, which is an acronym for the term weapon of mass destruction." He gave her a look that was harder than steel, "It's a tool of genocide, and should be destroyed."

Hebihime looked at the floor and said, "It's not operational at the moment, I heard that there are a lot of issues they're trying to work out."

Everyone visibly relaxed, letting out a breath they weren't even aware they were holding, "At least you meat bags don't have to worry about being vaporized anytime soon," commented EDI.

"By the looks of it, I'd say that thing's not even paying us any attention." Joker said.

"I agree with beef cake," Said EDI.

"That is true so plus those Orochi Soldat are keeping it distracted, but I'm kind of amazed none of them are bothering to run." Kakashi said as he saw another Soldat get devoured.

"I think it because even if they run it'll just follow them." Sasame replied she knows it's one of the rules of Orochi: If the enemy will keep finding you, take them out or die trying.

Dias walked up to the drink machine he had installed and got a root beer. He cracked it open and asked, "Anything else," then took a sip.

Sasuke asked, "What's the EXAM System?"

Dias was caught off guard by this question, and was choking on his drink, forcing him to spit it out. "Why do you ask?" he rasped out.

"Because, when I thought for sure I was done for, something strange happened, and then I hear a woman's voice say, 'EXAM System, standby!' so I'd like to know what's the EXAM System?"

Dias ran his fingers through his hair and explained, "The EXAM System, A.K.A the EXAM Newtype Simulation Control System is a specialized combat support system designed to mimic the power of Newtypes, increasing the pilot's abilities and performance." Dias took out a cigarette, lit it, and took a drag before continuing, "It requires the soul of a Newtype to work properly."

Sasuke stood there frozen by what he had heard before asking, "Is there a way to determine the identity of the Newtype?"

Dias nodded and said, "EDI, I'd like you to run a system analysis on the Efreet Rache, see if you can find a way to communicate with this Newtype."

"Will do, and FYI, I took notice that we're slightly off course with our re-entry vector." EDI commented as everyone looked at her in shock.

Dias then asked, "Can you calculate where we'll be when we're done EDI?"

"One moment dad," answered EDI, making the good doctor blush in embarrassment, while mumbling something AI's thinking of him as a parent. "Looks like we'll be right smack dab in the middle of Orochi controlled territory, meaning you're all fucked."

Dias chuckled and said, "History repeats itself once more, EDI, download all files concerning the White Base of the One Year War to my data pad."

"Sure thing dad," EDI then began putting the information into Dias' data pad, knowing exactly what he had in mind.

"Hey I see a huge bird outside?" Naruto said as he saw something huge go into the cloud as everyone else looked out the windows of Liberty as the heat shuttered open up.

"I don't see any bird plus what kind of bird would be up in this height anyway?" Sasuke responded.

"But you got to believe me I saw a giant bird." Naruto said as he thought the bird look odd.

"I believe you Naruto-kun." Hinata simply said as she though she felt an odd presence among the cloud but it disappeared. Everyone then took notice the Liberty was slowly down.

"Okay, steady now girl." Joker said as he reduced the Liberty speed as they kept on going downward.

"Well this is a successful landing." Tsunade commented as she can see the ground below them and Liberty was hovering around now up in the sky.

"I'm not detecting any Orochi signal in the area. But oddly I did briefly detect something with several heartbeat signals." EDI commented.

"So where are we at?" Hanabi asked.

"We are over the United States of America which is now occupied by Orochi forces." Dias commented.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well here is chapter three of my New Dawn story. And all of you took of the new addition to the crew. The Princess of Orochi and Songstress. Hebihime and her usual Mobile Suit called Princess Diona. But they made it to earth and Mizuki Fleet is being devoured by a giant space dragon. Except everyone know there a big sense of wrongness coming from it. Plus Naruto saw a bird when they made re-entry.

Thank you J. Hellscythe for beta reading this chapter. And also helping out with the scene as well. You the best buddy ever.


End file.
